Love Triangle
by Crazed Vampire Dwaine
Summary: First of all i didn't write this crazedg on deviantart i asked permission to upload this. Alex is with Gia but Marty still has feelings for Alex. How will it turn out read and find out.


Escaped from a zoo, abandon on an island called Madagascar, crashed landed in Africa, was wanted in Europe by a crazy animal control group led by a woman named Dubois, escaped from there, got back to NY and was reunited with the circus group that they had made friends with. Along the way Alex has fallen in love with Gia. Now everyone will have a happily ever after, or will they? Alex knows that he and Marty where intimate a few times but they never said they loved each other. They were like friends with benefits, but now since he's with Gia he can't be doing any of that. He was ready to settle down and live a happy life. But not everyone was happy. Marty was happy and everything about his friends and the circus but he had strong feelings for Alex but never could tell him. It's too late now since Alex and Gia are now together. He thought to himself and said. "If I could turn back time I would have told him a long time ago no matter the consequences" As everyone laughed and danced in joy from another wonderful circus performance. "Wow! We were amazing out there!" Alex said while jumping in joy. "I know it was beautiful as usual Alex!" Gia said as she ran beside her lover Alex. Alex stopped and stared into her eyes. "Your beautiful." Alex said as he gave her a soft kiss. Gia giggled and kissed him back. While they were being cute and fuzzy together Marty sat over in the corner to himself. Alex saw him there from the corner of his eye and walked over to see what's wrong with his best friend. Alex sat down in front of him. "Hey buddy what's wrong? Why are you sitting all alone over here?" He asked worried. Marty didn't want to make eye contact with him because he couldn't stand to look at those big pretty blue eyes of his. "I'm just feeling a little sick that's all" He said with his head still down. "Look at me Marty" Alex said with a serious tone. Marty knew then to do as he said. He looked up at him and smiled the best he could. "I'm ok Al; you don't have to worry about your old pal Marty." He said with a reassuring look on his face. "Are you sure cause your brain saying yes but your heart is saying no." Alex said with a small smile. "And how would you know that?" Marty asked in disbelief. "Because I can see it in your eyes." Alex said looking at him with that cute smile of his. "Whatever, I'm ok you hear?" Marty said as he gave Alex a playful punch in the arm. "Hahahaha. Ok buddy, but if you ever need anything just give me a call ok?" Alex said while giving him a hug. While hugging Alex, Marty didn't want to let go. He loved the sweet smell of Alex and the softness of his fur. He wanted to savor this moment. Alex looked confused as he tried to pull away but he couldn't. "Um….Marty?" Alex said while attempting to pull away again. "Oh…oh sorry Alex." He said looking a little embarrassed. "It's ok. See you later ok." Alex said while walking away. "Yeah…see you." Marty said with a small frown on his face.

Later on everyone was in bed and asleep. Alex was still up practicing some new moves for the next performance, but he didn't know what to do. Marty watched him and thought. "Maybe I should go talk to him." He said as he walked over to Alex. "Hey AL!" Marty said as he made his way over to his best friend Alex. "Hey you're in a good mood." Alex said with smile. "So…practicing some new tricks?" Marty said curiously. "Yeah." Alex said while thinking. "Maybe I can help?" Marty said with a big smile. "I'm sorry but that's Gia's part." Alex said with a small frown. "Oh come on AL, I can be some great use. Just trust me." Marty said while holding his hand out to Alex. "Awe ok." Alex said with defeat and joy. The two climbed the trapeze and was ready to practice. Alex made the first jump and swung to the other pole. Marty followed. As the two of them spit out wonderful tricks to do for the performance they felt so happy together. The feeling was just like when he was practicing with Gia. As they made the last jump, they both jumped on the same rope and was close to each other again. The two of them stared into each other 's eyes. "Remember when I told you how beautiful your eyes looked Alex." Marty said with a smile. "Oh…stop it…I remember." Alex said while blushing. Alex turned his head away but Marty pulled it back and kissed him. Alex forgot how wonderful it was to kiss Marty. He felt like the world was right when he kissed him, like every day will always be a good day. The two pulled away and looked into each other's eyes again. "I'm sorry Marty." Alex said while felling guilt again. "I love you Alex and there's no need to apologize. Just you being here with me is enough for me." Marty said kissing him one more time. Alex started to cry a little. He felt something inside when he heard those words. He kissed him back hard, and the two of them fell down to the net. The two of them felt hot. "God I miss this." Alex said while purring. "And I missed that sexy purr of yours." Marty said with a grin. They continued to kiss and make out. Alex removed his shirt and made his way down to his pants, Marty did so as well. Soon Alex was moaning and calling Marty's name out as he felt the hot length in him. Soon Marty released himself inside of Alex. The two of them laid there panting trying to catch their breath. "I don't believe we did it." Alex said in disbelief. "Yeah...me too" Marty said with a surprised look on his face. "Ok…ok I just need to act like this never happened." Alex said while panicking. "Calm down, as long as no one finds out its ok." Marty said with a reassuring tone. "Ok…I will calm down." Alex said while closing his eyes. "Sigh. I wish things could be like this again but I'm in love with Gia and…" Alex was cut off by Marty kissing him. "Please don't mention her right now. Ok." Marty said with that serious tone. "Ok Marty" Alex obeyed. "Now you should probably get back in and rest before someone see's us. "Marty said while giving him one last kiss. "Ok." He said as he got up and went inside. Marty watched as he walked away. "Damn baby got back." Marty said as he laughed to himself and as he laid there he stared at the beautiful stars that laid across the dark blue sky.

It was the next day and Alex wasn't feeling so great. When he got up he can still feel the pain in his anus. He felt dizzy and couldn't walk straight. Soon he had to just throw up. He ran so fast to the bathroom to the point that you couldn't even see him go. After he threw up he wondered to himself why he felt this way. But he than just brushed it off of his shoulders. Gia ran in there wondering if he was ok. "Are you ok Alex?" Gia said with a concerned look. "Yeah I'm fine just had a little morning sickness." He said with a smile. "Oh ok." Gia said with a small smile. She returned back into the room. Alex followed behind her. "So did you come up with a new performance for the two of us?" Gia asked curiously. "Uh…as a matter of fact I did, and it's going to be amazing." Alex said with a smile. "Oh that's fantastico!" Gia said as she leaped for joy. "yeah" Alex said with a small smile. "Well that's practice this wonderful performance!" Gia said as she grabbed Alex and dragged him outside. They practice the entire thing but Alex didn't feel the same as when he did it with Marty. He wishes Marty was in the position Gia was in right now, but I guess not all dreams come true. It's been 5 months now and Alex had the cravings again. Marty knew this wasn't the time to be eaten by Alex. He didn't know why Alex was like this again, but he was going to find out. "Alex you've gained some weight." Gia said as she looked at his belly. "Um…yeah weight. Yeah I haven't been keeping myself in shape lately." Alex said looking down at his round belly. "Oh…well you still look great Alex." She said with a smile. He smiled back her. Suddenly he sniffed the air and caught a scent. He followed the delicious smell in the air. As he the trailed ended he saw a huge tray piled with raw steak. "Oh…my…god! I'm in heaven!" Alex said as he leaped onto the pile of steaks. "So what's up with the belly and the cravings Alex?" A familiar voice was hears as the figure came from out the shadows. "Marty?" Alex said with a surprised look. "Um it's just I've been a little hungry lately." Alex said as he continued to pig out. "Yeah right…your pregnant aren't you?" Marty asked knowing he was right. "What? No I can't be pregnant." Alex said in disbelief. "Ok mister I'm not pregnant let's get you scanned then. "Where did you even get one of those?" Alex asked curiously. "Don't worry about and just lay down. He grabbed the scanner and rubbed the liquid onto his stomach and started scanning. He looked at the screen and saw two moving babies inside him. Marty's eyes lit up as he saw them move. "So do you see anything?" Alex asked. "How about you take a look yourself." Marty said. Alex lifted his head and saw the two living babies in his belly. He couldn't believe his eyes. He almost panicked, but instead he started to cry. "Alex please don't cry, it's going to be ok." Marty said while holding Alex in his arms. "How is this ok? I'm pregnant with your children!" Alex said with an angry look. "I'm in a relationship Gia and pregnant Marty!" Alex cried. Marty started to feel that this was all his fault. "I'm sorry Alex. I'm sorry for ever having to make love to you and say I loved you. It was real stupid of me to something like that." Marty said in a low tone as he himself started to cry. He kissed Alex on his forehead and walked away. "Alex sat there with tear filled eyes and wanted to say come back but his voice was lost.

It's been 3 months since he and Marty had really spoken to each other. Alex has been thinking a lot lately and was regretting as well. Gia has been worried about Alex and wanted to know what was wrong but Alex kept pushing her away every time she even brings up the sentence. "Alex I'm worried, is there something wrong?" So she wanted answers and she was going to find out one way or another. Alex was sitting in his room with his face in his hands crying. Vitaly peaked in his room to see what the matter with the lion was. "Is there a problem lion?" Vitaly asked walking in the room with a casual walk. Alex jumped up to his voice. "Um…no there's no problem Vitaly, just thinking a lot." Alex said he wiped the tears from his face. Vitaly grabbed his face and turned it to him. "And what is this that you are thinking a lot about?" Vitaly asked curiously. Alex was a little uncomfortable with how close his face was to his. "Um…just…stuff." Alex said while looking away. "Yeah…right." Vitaly said while rolling his eyes. "And what's with the belly lion." He asked pointing to Alex's round belly. "Um I've just been gaining wait." Alex said as he continued to look away. "Look at me Alex." Alex turned and looks at the tiger in front of him. "I know something is up. If you need a shoulder to cry on I'm here ok?" Alex hugged the tiger and smothered his face within his chest. "I don't know what to do Vitaly, I'm so lost. I just don't know what to do." Alex cried. "I'm sorry Alex for whatever is going on with you. I know one thing, things will come out ok." He said to Alex with a smile on his face. Alex looked at him with his tear filled blue eyes. He notice the something was different about his smile this time. Vitaly wiped the tears from the lion's eyes. "Why do I have this feeling in my heart." Vitaly thought to himself. As he continued to stare into Alex eyes he falls into a trance. Those big blue eyes of his were beautiful and to top it all off the face all together. He kissed Alex softly. Alex's eyes lit up. He pushed away. "What are you doing?" Alex asked curious and scared. "Oh…I'm sorry Alex I didn't mean to do that." The two of them sat there in silence. "Can I ask you something?" Alex asked. "Yes." Vitaly answered. "If you were in love and there was someone else in your life who also loved you, and you didn't know what to do. How do you resolve the situation or what would you do?" Alex asked as he looked at the ground. "Um…well I can understand if you love someone who is in love with another. I also have that feeling, but I know better than to tamper with another's heart, no matter how much I love that person." Vitaly said as he also looked down to the floor. "I guess were both stuck in a situation." Alex said with a small laugh. "Yeah" Vitaly agreed with a small laugh. "It was great talking to you Vitaly." Alex said as he hugged him. Vitaly loved the feel of Alex hugging him. Alex got up and left. "Bye friend." Vitaly said with a frown.

Finally Alex decided to apologize to Marty. Right when he was about to leave his room he ran right into Marty. "Ouch!" Alex said as he rubbed his head. "Marty?" Alex said as he looked at the figure he had ran into. "Hey…I need to talk to you." Alex said looking down to the floor. "I was about to say the same thing." Marty said as he placed his hand on Alex's shoulder. "I should have never got you into having sex with me again. It was wrong, I knew you were with Gia and did it anyways. That was selfish what I did. I just wanted you so bad that I couldn't stand it no more. I love you Alex and Gia loves you too. All I'm saying is that I love you and I want you to be happy." Marty said with a small smile. "Awe…Marty I love you more than have ever loved anyone…well until I met Gia, but you know what I mean. I accept your apology but I'm the one who should be apologizing." Alex said. "You don't need to baby." Marty said as he placed his hand on his lips. Alex just smiled. "But how will we explain the babies when they come?" Alex asked curiously. "I don't know but I'm sure we can clear things out with Gia when the time comes." Marty said in a reassuring tone. "Ok…oh and meant to tell you something else." Alex said while looking away." "What?" Marty respond. "I think Vitaly loves me." Alex said still looking away. "What? How and why?" Marty questioned. "Well he kissed me." Alex said. "He kissed you? What is he doing kissing you?" Marty's voice started to get higher. "Hey please calm down I'm sure he thinks it was a mistake too." Alex said as he tried to calm down Marty. "Sure…a mistake." Marty said sarcastically. "Well baby I got to go I hope things work out for you and Gia." Marty said as he left. "Work out with him and Gia, who am I kidding." He said to himself. Vitaly slid down the wall to the floor. He had heard everything. He couldn't believe Alex was pregnant with Marty. "He's with Gia right? To top it all of he said that my love for him was nothing it was just a mistake." Vitaly thought to himself. A tear rolled down his face. "Maybe our love was never meant to be. It was all an accident. It was all a mother fucking accident!" He said as he punched a hole through the wall. He looked back to the hole and notice whose wall he had punched in. he saw Alex looking at him with his eyes lit up. "Did you hear any of that?" Vitaly asked. "No." Alex said in a frighten tone. "Ok good." Vitaly said as he got up and walked away. Alex sat there wondering what was.


End file.
